


Cranberry Robes and Quodpot

by xslytherclawx



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, F/M, JJ Style Week, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy is a sixth year in Wampus house at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents are high-ranking officials in the Quebec wizarding government, and his friend Leo de la Iglesia keeps getting him into trouble.(for JJ Style Week, day four: Crossover)





	Cranberry Robes and Quodpot

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Ilvermorny as the setting bc it's where JJ and Leo would actually go to school.  
> I'm spelling it Koldovstvoretz and not "Koldovstoretz" because I'm stubborn and actually speak Russian.

Sixth-year Wampus-house top student Jean-Jacques Leroy was used to the spotlight. Maybe not as himself, but, well, his parents were very important in the Québecois wizarding community, and even though he’d wanted to go to Beauxbatons, where they spoke his language and where he’d be… relatively safe from the negative effects of his parents’ fame, they’d pushed him to go to Ilvermorny, anyway.

And as it turned out, it was hard to make friends as the kid of Alain and Nathalie Leroy.

He supposed Leo was a friend, or at least, Leo was always friendly to him. He was a Muggle-born, and a sixth-year in Puckwudgie house. Generally speaking, JJ found Puckwudgie students to be annoying, but Leo was okay. And besides that, as a Muggle-born, he’d had _no idea_ who JJ was when they’d met two years ago. Which was nice.

As he’d packed up to leave for his sixth year, he’d felt a wave of melancholy. He loved his parents, he really did, but it was so hard, sometimes, to live up to their expectations.

He’d known about the exchange student program for years. It was difficult to get the Ilvermorny students to sign up, since the partner schools were instructed in a language besides English, as no program had been established with Hogwarts. JJ had wished that Beauxbatons were an option, but no; their exchange partners were Koldovstvoretz and Castelobruxo.

So when a few new older students were seen around the school, everyone knew that they were an exchange student. Usually, they had no problem making friends, and while JJ was friendly with them, his friendships with exchange students thus far had all fizzled out after they’d left. So he didn’t have high hopes.

Until, that is, he was working on an essay in the library and he heard someone curse in… some language that was neither English, nor Spanish, _nor_ French. He looked around and saw a shorter boy trying to reach a high shelf.

“Can I help you?”

The boy looked at him. He wore the same blue and red robes as everyone else, but JJ had never seen him before. “Left my wand on the table. Trying to get this book.”

He indicated which book he meant, and JJ retrieved it easily and handed it to him.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” JJ said. He extended a hand to shake; wouldn’t do to be rude, right? “Jean-Jacques Leroy, but everyone calls me JJ.”

The boy shook his hand. “Otabek Altin.”

JJ furrowed his brows. The name didn’t sound Russian… but it didn’t sound Brazilian Portuguese either. “Koldovstvoretz?” he guessed.

Otabek nodded. “I’m from Kazakhstan.”

JJ really didn’t know where that was, but he nodded like he did. “Oh, of course. Kazakhstan! I didn’t know Koldovstvoretz took Kazakh... _stani_ students,” he said, hoping he had the right word.

Otabek nodded.

“Well,” JJ said. “I’m a sixth year, and I’m really from Montréal, so English isn’t my native language either.” Although he’d learned it first when he was five, so he didn’t think there was much difference between his French and his English when it came to fluency. “If you have any questions, let me know. I’m in Wampus house. Where did they put you?”

“Puckwudgie.”

“Maybe you know my friend Leo!”

Otabek appeared to think for a second. “De la Iglesia?”

JJ nodded. “That’s him!”

“He’s… friendly.”

“Most Americans are friendly,” JJ countered. “And Canadians, too, for that matter.” It was cultural. He didn’t know anything about Kazakhstan, or even much about Russia, where Otabek’s school was located, but he didn’t know if any cultures were as friendly as those found in the Americas.

Because the students from Castelobruxo were always really friendly, too.

Otabek nodded. “I’ve noticed.”

JJ grinned. “You’ll get used to it. Probably.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, JJ, along with Leo, had succeeded in befriending Otabek Altin. The three of them often spent time together.

They were spending time on the green when she walked by. Isabella Yang. JJ knew how he must have looked at her, and so it came as no surprise to hear Leo explaining to Otabek, “He’s got a crush.”

“It’s more than a _crush_ ,” JJ said. “Isabella is… beautiful, brilliant, strong… she’s a powerful witch, and one of the top students here.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “He hasn’t made a move.”

JJ swatted at his friend. “Because she’s _perfect_.”

“That kind of attitude isn’t healthy,” Leo said. “Putting someone up on a pedestal like that.”

“I’ll ask her out eventually,” JJ said.

“Once you’ve elevated her to god-like status?”

JJ rolled his eyes. “No.” But he didn’t even quite believe it himself. Isabella was so perfect… sure, JJ was smart, and he was captain of Wampus house’s Quodpot team, besides, but he wasn’t exactly _popular_. Not like Isabella was.

“You’re on the Wampus house _Quodpot team together_ ,” Leo emphasised.

“What’s Quodpot?” Otabek asked.

Leo sighed. “Okay, so, it’s _kind of_ like Quidditch, but _so much better_.”

As Leo went into a lengthy discussion on what, exactly, Quodpot was, and why it was the best sport in the whole wizarding world, JJ watched as Isabella met up with one of her friends.

He was so caught up in his crush that it took Leo literally waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. “Earth to JJ?”

JJ had the sense to blush and rub the back of his neck. “Sorry, dude.”

Leo sighed and turned to Otabek. “You ever been like this with a crush?”

Otabek shook his head. “Although I can’t say I’ve been much more successful, either.”

“As long as I don’t have to handle two dumbasses pining.”

“I… have someone back at Koldovstvoretz.” Otabek actually _blushed_ , which was something JJ had never expected. “We’re not… together, but…”

“I get it,” JJ said, clapping Otabek’s shoulder sympathetically.

“But the two of us do actually _talk_ ,” Otabek said with a small smirk.

JJ gasped. “Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable! You two are supposed to be my _friends_!”

“We are,” Leo said. “But man, this is just _sad_. Just ask her out.”

“What if she says no?”

“Then you’ve asked her and you can move on. At this rate, you’ll be pining after her for years and never do anything about it, and then she’ll always be the one that could have been.”

Leo made a lot of sense, and logically, JJ knew that. But it was hard to reconcile that with his fear of rejection.

“Besides, she obviously likes you, too.”

JJ buried his head in his hands. That wasn’t as reassuring as it should have been.

* * *

The next time he saw Isabella when he was with Leo and Otabek, Leo actually _shoved him forward_ , and it took all of JJ’s focus not to crash right into her.

He turned to glare at his friends, but they were gone.

He was alone with Isabella Yang.

“Sorry about that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He forced himself to make eye contact with her, and tried not to lose his train of thought. “My friends are dicks.”

Isabella giggled. “It’s fine,” she said. “No damage done.”

He knew Leo would just get worse if he didn’t get up the nerve now… “Isabella?”

She tilted her head. “Yes, JJ?”

His mouth felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton, but he forced the words out anyway. “Would you wanna go out sometime?”

To his utter and complete surprise, Isabella grinned. “I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she agreed. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while, actually.”

JJ couldn’t believe his luck. “Me too,” he said. “I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for a while.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’ll have to thank your friend Leo.”

Yes, JJ realised, he really would have to thank Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no basis in canon for exchanges with Koldovstvoretz (which I assume would accept students from the former USSR and other Russian-speaking countries), but Castelobruxo (in Brazil) canonically does do student exchanges, so I figure it's not a huge jump.  
> Quodpot is a real sport in the Wizarding World, although mostly played in North America. Again, I figure Ilvermorny would do that over Quidditch since Quodpot seems to be the American football to Quidditch's soccer / regular football.


End file.
